


blessed_izuna.jpg

by SlickBelt



Series: blessed_konoha.gif [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys Being Boys, Brother/Brother Incest, Caught, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Soup, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlickBelt/pseuds/SlickBelt
Summary: Izuna becomes aware that Hashirama (shamefully) shares his obsession with Tobirama.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: blessed_konoha.gif [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889452
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	1. 1

"It almost looks like you're glowing." Hashirama hardly manages to maintain his composure, Tobirama's musings stirring up an unwanted fluttering in the pit of his stomach. His otouto isn't any less stunning in the sunset's illumination, but if Hashirama puts this into words he... he can't risk opening the flood gates to those affections, even a little.

"Does it?" Hashirama would pray for the blood rushing to his face to go elsewhere, but he's afraid that may give him a worse problem.

Tobirama hums in confirmation to Hashirama's question, a few beats of silence playing between them before he stretches his arms above his head with a yawn. It's been a mentally exhausting day for both of them, but working on the academic curriculum in Hashirama's house rather than the office makes it less taxing. A little too intimate at times for Hashirama's sanity, but the informal environment puts him at ease.

"Anija," Hashirama startles when Tobirama's hand clasps his shoulder. "You did really well staying on task today. Good job." Hashirama inhales sharply, the words reminding him of something he fantasized Tobirama said to him last night when he was... practicing self care. With a prostate massage.

"Ah." Hashirama clears his throat (and hopefully his mind). "Thank you, it was good to keep my mind off more stressful things." Hashirama tries his best not to sigh in relief when Tobirama relinquishes his shoulder.

"Yes. I believe we've sorted out the most stressful tasks already, there's no rush to complete the curriculum." Tobirama certainly doesn't understand what Hashirama had actually been referring to as 'stressful'. It's best that he doesn't. Even after a full day of working together, Hashirama is struggling to look his brother in the eyes out of shame.

"So you'll be back tomorrow to help me finish?" Hashirama winces at his own wording. It would be nice if Tobirama helps him _finish_ , wouldn't it?

Hashirama's stomach churns at his own train of thought and he attempts to distract himself with visual stimulus - only for his gaze to finally lock with his brother's. Those sharp, alluring features are eye candy on a good day and nothing but a foul temptation on days like this. More importantly in this moment is what lies beyond Tobirama's stare - concern, clear as day.

"Will you be okay? You've been jumpy." Hashirama's chest tightens, unease lacing Tobirama's words - he doesn't deserve sympathy. Especially not from _him._

"I just need to get some sleep," Hashirama says, and Tobirama nods warily. Hashirama refuses to look away while Tobirama scans his face for something, not wanting his lie to be doubted. The knowledge of Tobirama's incredible attention to detail coupled with the attentive surveying makes him uncharacteristically self-conscious, and he finds himself finally surrendering to the overwhelming impulse to avert his gaze when Tobirama raises a brow.

"Anija." Tobirama' urgent tone forces Hashirama to snap his vision back. His expression is more perturbed than before and Hashirama's heart is pounding at the irrational concept of his otouto having discovered _everything_ from that brief visual inspection.

Hashirama goes over the whole day in his head trying to think of something he did that would allude to him having such distasteful fantasies about his brother, but nothing comes to mind. "What is it?" This time Tobirama is the one that averts his gaze.

"High libido?" The wind is knocked out of Hashirama when Tobirama speaks, his eyes gaping while he attempts to recover from the scandalizing accusation quicker than a blush is able to spread over his face.

How can his brother be so close to the truth yet so oblivious at the same time? No, Hashirama knows how. Tobirama holds him in high enough regard to not entertain the thought of him having these desires.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tobirama," Hashirama ignores Tobirama's stifled laugh as he veers towards the door of his house.

He's inside as soon as Tobirama parts ways, flopping onto his futon face first with enough vitality to make the landing uncomfortable. _Very_ uncomfortable, in fact - he should have checked the bed beforehand, because now something is proddeding him sharply in the navel. He rolls over with a muted grunt, propping himself up to get a better look at the foreign object only to freeze when he sees it.

The clasp on Tobirama's white fur collar had been the offending object digging into Hashirama's navel. He sits the rest of the way up, lifting the collar with both hands and running his fingers across the plush fur. Hashirama has no clue where Tobirama acquired the garment or what animal it came from, but it's light, downy and certainly holds heat well. It probably gets heavier when wet, so Tobirama's insistance to wear it in spite of his fighting style implies it holds some sentimental value... or maybe it's lucky?

Hashirama tactfully pulls the collar around his shoulders, collapsing back onto his futon so that it serves as additional cushion over his pillow. It's a warm, comforting presence - perhaps Tobirama uses it for this purpose from time to time. He allows himself to relax into the fur, the scent enveloping him and the weight on his shoulders simulating Tobirama's touch, reminding Hashirama of sharing a futon with his brother - which they did many times as kids. It's pleasant. Nostalgic. _Harmless._ There's nothing wrong with wanting to cuddle with your little brother.

It would be nice to do that again - Tobirama wouldn't agree to it, seeing as they're fully grown shinobi now - but it would be nice just to lay in bed holding each other, enjoying each other's company. Hashirama hums contently at the thought, a smile warming his face as he nestles into the fur on his shoulder.

Wistfully, Hashirama presses light kisses into the collar, his imagination moving on its own to form the image of him pressing his lips behind Tobirama's ear while he faces away. Tobirama would barely acknowledge this action, but a few more kisses would get his attention and he'd turn around to gaze at his anija with pure, unmitigated love.

A warmth rose in Hashirama's chest. He exhales softly into the fluffy garment, lazily reaching over to grasp at the air that imaginary Tobirama is occupying before allowing his arm to fall limp on his stomach. His mind gets the better of him as he pictures kissing his otouto's nose, watching it crinkle in response before pecking his cheeks, rousing a cute laugh. They'd gaze at each other to fully take in how perfect the other is to them... and then their lips would meet. It would be a mutual action - a brief kiss with palpable love. They would kiss again and again, each one more heated than the last until Tobirama's hands would find their way into Hashirama's yukata to feel his pulse. Hashirama would push his hand up under Tobirama's shirt to rest it on the small of his back, pulling his brother closer while turning fully onto his side to press their -

"Fuck." Hashirama wets his dry lips. What Tobirama suggested earlier is true - Hashirama's libido is higher than usual. It's an unfortunate side effect of his wood element during the spring. Tobirama is the only person still alive who knows about this, save for the few shinobi who have seen it as a footnote in research documents pertaining to his kekkei genkai. Keeping his desires in check is easy during other seasons, he'd simply distract himself with gambling whenever he had urges - arguably not much better a habit, but it only makes Tobirama a little annoyed. If Tobirama knew what he _really_ yearned for, well... Hashirama can't bear losing another brother. Even if this one would still be _alive_ , the thought of his last brother abandoning him _crushes_ him.

Which is why he wants to stop his train of thought where it is. He needs to stop thinking of Tobirama in such a way, he needs to replace the second person in these fantasies with someone more accessible. Someone less... like, you know, someone with different parents.

He _wants_ to. He tries to avert his thoughts, but every time he shuts his eyes he's met with vivid imagery depicting his little brother _reciprocating,_ wanting the same as he does and giving in to those desires. Every time he makes this mistake the clarity that follows hurts more and more but it _feels so good._

Before Hashirama can find it in himself to stop he has his yukata open enough for him to release his half-hard length, gripping it in his hand while he squeezes his eyes shut. If he can just make this quick - just sate the urge and move on - it's not _that bad._

So he allows the fantasies to invade his thoughts, conscious reflection left to the wind as the image of his little brother on his futon once again fills his mind - this time without any clothes in the way. Tobirama would be on his back, knees hiked up to his chest to enable Hashirama's slicked fingers. He would moan that sweet honorific - because Hashirama's name simply feels too out of place in this position - and he would tell Hashirama every time he enjoys the way his fingers move inside him. Every time Hashirama makes him feel _good._

Hashirama knows he should be ashamed by how quickly he's able to stroke himself to full hardness thinking about pleasuring his little brother, but he's too far gone now to care. He breathes in deeply, allowing the scent of Tobirama's fur collar overwhelm him. Just that scent - and his hand on his cock - that's all he needs right now. He imagines what it would be like to drive Tobirama to the edge with his fingers, only to finish him off by giving his leaking hard-on some attention with his mouth and free hand. He imagines Tobirama's face in the throes of pleasure - the sounds he would make - it's all so sweet and cute and _hot_ because Tobirama is like this for _him,_ he's like this for his big brother who he respects and admires and _loves._

With his head buried so deeply in the fur and his mind fuzzy thanks to his approaching orgasm, Hashirama is completely oblivious to - "Oh," an intrusion. Hashirama's hand stutters to a stop before his eyes snap open, his hips instinctively swiveling in a direction that would hide his shame. "Now is a bad time, isn't it?" The intruder - Izuna - asks, as if he didn't just walk in on the damn Hokage jacking off in his bedroom.

"Wh- yes! What does it look like?" Hashirama asks rhetorically, pulling his yukata over his front and struggling to prop himself up without dizzying from the rush of adrenaline.

"It looks like..." Izuna leers, tapping a scroll against his hand in thought while he furrows his brow at Hashirama's compromising position. He stops abruptly, his expression shifting into one of mild shock before he points at Hashirama with the scroll. "That's Tobirama's," He states matter-of-factly.

Hashirama blanches. When he doesn't reply after a few seconds, Izuna takes a few strides over and bends over to level their heads. His eyes are intense and judgmental, looking from Hashirama's gaping face to the tent in his yukata and back up to the fur resting on his shoulders, before settling on his face once again. He huffs, jabbing Hashirama's sternum with the scroll.

"You left this at our house," Izuna says pointedly, referring to his and Madara's shared building. The pressure shakes Hashirama out of his shame-induced daze and he blinks, grabbing the scroll with both hands and setting it next to him on the futon. It's just a mission report. He stares at it intently. If he doesn't look at Izuna, maybe the man will go away?

It's never so easy though, because after a few beats of silence Hashirama is flicked on the forehead and Izuna grabs his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Don't tell him," Hashirama croaks, and Izuna's lips twitch down into a frown.

"Of course not. I can't risk losing to _you."_ Izuna scoffs, letting go of Hashirama's chin while giving him a spearlike glare. "You're hot, kind, strong, reliable, passionate, _and!"_ Izuna shoves a finger in Hashirama's face, forcing him flinch back. "You're closer with him, and you have been his whole life. That's a massive advantage." Izuna glances down. "Your dick's not half bad, either."

"I'm close with him because he's my _little brother!"_ Hashirama counters, trying his best to ignore the way Izuna's compliments surge his arousal. "I'm not your _competition,_ Izuna. If he finds out about this, he'll... mnn." Hashirama clenches his jaw, the feeling of tears pricking at his eyes catching him off guard. He's never tried to say this out loud before. It hits harder.

"Come on, at least finish." Hashirama's frown deepens. Talking about this subject is difficult, Izuna should show some - _oh._

"Izuna!" Hashirama yelps, startled by Izuna's hand on his inner thigh. "What are you doing?"

"You're still hard. Can I help you?" Hashirama is stunned by how blunt the question is. Izuna just admitted to having feelings for Tobirama - the man Hashirama has the same feelings for - and now he wants to help Hashirama get off. Unbelievable. At first, Hashirama wants to say no, but... Izuna is a very attractive man, and for some incomprehensible reason he's not revolted by Hashirama's desire to be with his own brother.

"Why?" Hashirama can't help shuddering when Izuna begins rubbing circles into his inner thigh with his thumb, his shaky breaths prompting a devious smile to spread across Izuna's face.

"You can't hide things from these eyes, Hashirama," Izuna says, inching his hand closer to Hashirama's arousal. "My praise did something to you, didn't it?" Heat quickly spread across Hashirama's face, confirming Izuna's theory. "I meant every word of it, you know. We've had a rough past, but I admire you. And seeing you like this... well, I can't deny how alluring you look." Hashirama gulps. "So, what do you say? I'm here, you're hard, we're both gay for your brother. How about you let me see how pretty you are when you cum?" Hashirama whimpers, his cock now throbbing with arousal while Izuna's hand sits dangerously close.

"Hahh," Hashirama pants, trying to take steadier breaths. "You can... touch me. If you want." Hashirama finds himself staring at the scroll again.

"Scoot back, please." Hashirama complies, giving Izuna room to kneel on the futon in front of him. "Very good, can you look at me?" Hashirama inhales sharply when Izuna's question is coupled with his yukata being pulled open again, exposing what he'd been trying to hide since Izuna announced his presence. "Wow," Izuna runs his hands up Hashirama's sides, drawing out a shiver. "Stunning."

"Izun-ah!" Hashirama's hips jerk up when the sensation of something warm and wet encircles his nipple, shooting pleasure straight to his groin. His face scrunches as he falls back onto his elbows - a sloppy motion that disconnects Izuna from his chest. Hashirama finally directs his gaze towards Izuna only to give him a sharp glare, and the Uchiha somehow still appeared unaffected by the situation. "I didn't say you could do that," Hashirama says weakly, mouth going dry as he watches Izuna's tongue dart out to swipe a small strand of saliva from his lip.

"You just look so appetizing." Izuna smiles, pushing Hashirama's legs apart - Hashirama almost closes them reflexively but catches himself. "It won't happen again." Izuna pulls his hands inwards and palms one over the head of Hashirama's cock, rousing a startled moan as he smears the slick precum down the shaft. "You really need this, don't you? Some release," Izuna lilts, bringing his other hand in to cup Hashirama's balls while working his length. "I know it's not for me, but you look perfect like this." Hashirama had already been close before Izuna came in, and their position is rapidly bringing him to the brink again.

"Mhn, tha... hahh. Izuna-!" Hashirama huffs, struggling to form a coherent sentence through the heat building in his lower abdomen. "Feels good," He manages between breaths. Izuna keeps stroking him, his almost casual demeanor somehow turning Hashirama on further. "I'm... mm."

"Close?" Izuna fills in the blanks, quickening his pace on Hashirama's leaking cock while he massages his balls gently with his other hand. "Don't hold back, I want to see everything." Izuna's eyes flicker to red, and for whatever wicked reason that visual sends Hashirama over the edge. He tries to say Izuna's name, but ends up moaning something incoherent. His back arches and his elbows fail to keep him propped up as he writhes. Izuna's hand continues to work his length through orgasm and the stimulation is _almost_ too much - but when a second wave of pleasure hits him he decides this is one of the _best_ orgasms he's ever had. He can feel the cum blanketing his midriff in streaks but can't keep his eyes open for long enough to get a look, his face contorting with pleasure.

"S... stop," Hashirama whimpers, stilling Izuna's hand on his cock with his own. His knees are bent and his legs are shaking, starting to involuntary twitch. "That's enough," he breathes, and Izuna pulls his hands off. Hashirama quivers while he props himself up again, forcing his breath to slow to a normal pace before he takes in Izuna's unruffled appearance - sharingan now deactivated. Izuna outstretches his soiled hand and runs it across Hashirama's midriff to gather up what semen he can and clutches it tightly, holding the fist up for Hashirama to view before he opens it. Sticky strands of cum drip from Izuna's fingers and into Hashirama's lap.

"You came so much," Izuna says flatly. "Is this all for Tobirama?" Hashirama's gut wrenches.

"I..." Hashirama falters, sitting the rest of the way up and pulling his yukata over his semen splattered torso. He wants to say it wasn't for Tobirama - he _was_ focused on Izuna the whole time. But he became hard in the first place while thinking of Tobirama, so it feels like a lie. "If you don't mind," Hashirama clenches his jaw when his voice threatens to break. "Wash your hands and take this collar off of me, then return it to my brother. Don't worry about me getting in your way." Hashirama stares at Izuna sternly, making sure he knows that this is a demand.

Izuna peers at him curiously, careful not to touch anything with his hands as he stands up. "Alright, _Lord Hokage."_


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is more M rated than E rated but the next one is like 80% nsfw so it evens out

Tobirama had been visibly puzzled when Izuna went through the trouble of returning his collar from the house he planned to go back to tomorrow morning, but the exchange was brief as Izuna made no allusions to what occured during his heated encounter with the Senju's elder brother.

Not that he could have - Izuna has barely processed the events himself. Hashirama hadn't been answering his door, Izuna had been worried! He didn't expect to walk in on... _that._ In hindsight, he should have left as soon as he saw what was going on. Though... should he be complaining after what took place? Izuna had been so sure of himself that his passing crush on Hashirama had... well, passed. A long time ago, too! But seeing him like that brought it all back, and now he's left groaning into his pillow in exasperation.

So now what? Despite it all, Hashirama isn't interested in fighting him over Tobirama's affections - which is somewhat reasonable given their relation - so should Izuna go on as if nothing transpired between them?

Izuna rolls over onto his back and holds a hand in front of his face, recalling graphically what it had looked like thickly coated in Hashirama's cum. It had quite literally been the biggest load Izuna has ever seen in his life, and it leaves him wondering if _he's_ the weird one for not typically having much to clean up after he finishes. He's got a low libido and he's difficult to get going, so he doesn't get off frequently. That should make his loads bigger, right? Maybe?

He juts his lip out as his hand falls limp on his chest, taking a moment to glare up at his ceiling. _Senjus._

The whole encounter with Hashirama left him undeniably aroused, of course. He hadn't gotten hard while he was over, but he's starting to wonder if permanently etching Hashirama's orgasm into his sharingan's photographic memory was crossing a line. Surely Hashirama knew what he was doing - and at the time he _liked_ it, if his dick's reaction was anything to go by - but would it prove to be a mistake later down the line? It's not like Izuna can simply delete it if Hashirama asks him to. That's not how this works.

Though, for the most part, nobody besides Izuna will ever have the ability to see it, so it's not that bad. If Izuna had crossed any lines it would have to be putting his mouth where it didn't belong, the reaction to which he regrettably still found very hot.

Izuna shuts his eyes tightly and grimaces. Who is he kidding? Everything he did was crossing the line. He fucking destroyed the line the moment he interrupted _Senju Hashirama_ jacking off to thoughts of his little brother, and everything he did after that was a downward spiral into degeneracy that he was sure to pay for eventually.

Hashirama came _a lot,_ though. And the way he was saying Izuna's name, _his_ name! Maybe Hashirama liked _him,_ and not only his own little brother. Maybe Hashirama fantasizes about Izuna sometimes.

Hashirama hadn't answered Izuna when he asked if it was all for Tobirama. Izuna is _well aware_ that it likely _was,_ and the shame is what stopped Hashirama from admitting it, but maybe he had been too shy to tell Izuna it was for him...? It's not like they were merely acquaintances - the two grew very close as friends over the time he spent recovering from Tobirama's hiraishin. That wasn't too long ago; the day he procured the injury was the very same day they decided on an alliance, and the village is technically still forming now. If it wasn't for Hashirama's attentiveness during that time, Izuna would have almost certainly died. Of course, Izuna is aware of the bond Hashirama has with Madara... Hashirama wouldn't have healed Izuna so diligently if he wasn't lucky enough to be Madara's closest kin.

Still, perhaps Izuna wasn't the only one who caught feelings during that time. Maybe Hashirama has some leftover affections from it. Maybe Izuna has a chance with him.

Izuna grinds his teeth together and pushes up off his futon, sulking over to his wardrobe. Hashirama is just _another Senju_ out of his damn league, and now his head is all cloudy - making him think he has a chance - because Hashirama had been so fucking hot that Izuna's gotten himself all horny thinking about it. A quick orgasm will ground him, that way he can focus more on the village and less on the pillars that support it. Thankfully, Madara won't be returning from his mission for a few days.

There's a carefully hidden jar of lubricant in the corner of Izuna's wardrobe. It rarely sees use - it's just for less friction on his cock while he jacks off, and a lot of the time he doesn't even feel like that's necessary so it ends up being touched less than him. He wants to get this over with quickly, so lube is important.

Even with the image of Hashirama losing himself clear in his mind, Izuna finds himself struggling to reach full hardness. It's not that bad, he can still _cum._ That's all that matters. But that doesn't stop him from trying to think of something hotter. Like both of the Senju brothers, at the same time!

Without him. That's what ends up making him cum.

Izuna ends up feeling more lost and confused than he was when he got home.

°°°

It's earlier than usual the next day when Izuna wakes up, but he's made a decision by then. He needs to gauge Tobirama's feelings towards his big brother Hashirama.

As luck would have it, he runs into Tobirama soon after leaving the building. The Senju appears to be on his way to Hashirama's now, likely to continue working on the academic curriculum. Izuna had been the first assigned that project, but the Senjus had him pass it off to them fairly early in favor of having Izuna work on the military aspect of the village instead. Which is fine, Tobirama is far better with students than Izuna is.

"Tobirama, you got a minute?" It's barely sunrise - Izuna isn't even sure Hashirama is awake yet, so there's no rush.

"Unusual to see you up this early." Tobirama approaches Izuna, apparently dressed down for the day. No fur, armor or kimono; just those weirdly arousing tight black garments that he typically wears under his armor. "You usually avoid the morning humidity." Izuna rolls his eyes at Tobirama's teasing. It's true, Izuna grew to hate mornings because Tobirama had always been more deadly during the early hours of the day.

"Good morning to you too," Izuna says, Tobirama cracking a subtle smile. Izuna makes an executive decision to skip straight to the point. "Do you think Hashirama is hot?"

There were probably better ways to jump into that.

"What?" Tobirama falters, shaking his head a moment later to compose himself. "Sure, my brother is a fine looking man. Why?" Izuna chews his lip, not entirely certain where to go from here.

"Because I kinda wanna bed him. Is that okay?" Welp. Too late to go back now. Tobirama is taken aback for a moment, scandalized by the straightforward claim.

Which is fair, Izuna doesn't know why he worded that the way he did. As if asking for permission from Hashirama's little brother.

"Why would I care who you want to sleep with?" Despite his words, it sounds like he cares.

"Well it's Hashirama. Would _you_ sleep with Hashirama?" Izuna would be worried that this method of gauging was too obvious, but it's perfectly in character for him to ask stupid and blunt things, so Tobirama should be none the wiser.

"He's..." Tobirama blinks, furrowing his brow. "No." His tone is flat.

"I mean like, if he wasn't your brother and all." Izuna clarifies, confirming that he knew what he had been asking. "Would you bed Hashirama if you weren't related?" Tobirama immediately goes to say 'no' again, but his voice catches. He looks down in contemplation, likely thinking about his sweet anija.

The two are very close, it would definitely be awkward to say anything about 'bedding' Hashirama if he could be heard. Hashirama isn't here though, and Izuna isn't the type to spread gossip, so it's safe to be honest.

"Yes, I would probably want to," Tobirama admits. "If we weren't brothers." Izuna shifts on his feet restlessly, deciding to push his luck.

"What about me?" Izuna unconsciously licks his lips. "Would you bed me, Tobirama?" The Senju's jaw tightens.

"I think I've wasted enough time here." Tobirama abruptly turns on his heel to leave.

"Wait, I'm coming to!" Izuna falls into step with Tobirama.

"Why?"

"I have ideas for the curriculum." A lie, but he should be able to figure something out when he gets there. "Besides, we don't spend enough time together." That is more honest.

Tobirama doesn't protest when Izuna continues walking alongside him, so it's safe to assume that means he's welcome.

"You know I don't mind your company," Tobirama says, glancing over at the shorter man. "When you aren't asking weird stuff, at least."

Izuna smirks. "What happened to 'I appreciate the way you speak your mind', Tobirama? I think I remember you calling me a 'breath of fresh air' just the other day." Tobirama huffs, shooting Izuna a sharp look.

"It's different when you ask about _'bedding'_ people. Especially _my brother."_ Tobirama flicks Izuna's shoulder playfully. "Would you 'bed' Madara, Izuna?"

Izuna purses his lips in thought, recalling some crystal clear images of his aniki that he captured with his sharingan. Everything about the man is perfect. Of course there's his general aura, which is a bit sour... but Tobirama is like that too, and Izuna definitely wants to be intimate with him.

"There's no finer Uchiha," Izuna says, more seriously than necessary. "Who wouldn't fuck Madara?" Tobirama raises an eyebrow skeptically. "If he wasn't my brother, I mean." Tobirama lowers the eyebrow.

When Tobirama doesn't immediately reply Izuna worries if he'd said something wrong, but that thought is dismissed when he takes in his surroundings and realizes they've arrived at Hashirama's building. Hashirama is standing on his front porch, watching the two as they draw near.

"Ah, good morning Izuna!" Hashirama greets, a pleasant cadence despite their latest interaction. "Are you joining us today?"

"Well, _someone_ has to keep an eye on you." Izuna smiles, and Hashirama gulps.

"Huh?" Hashirama squeaks, to which Izuna tilts his head in confusion.

"To keep you on task?" Izuna supplies, before it dawns on him how these lines were being received by Hashirama's guilty conscience. There's no saving that one, but he may as well try. "Both of you, I mean. There will be no slacking off under my watch!" Izuna claims, despite being the most prone to slacking off when it comes to documents and planning.

"You're the most prone to slacking off when it comes to documents and planning," Tobirama points out. Well shit.

"Okay, so _maybe_ I just wanna spend time with you two," Izuna admits, and Hashirama visibly relaxes. "I'll be helpful, I swear!"

At first Izuna is nothing but helpful, just as he so boldly claimed. He brings up valid criticisms and proposes changes and new ideas, setting them on track to finish even sooner than planned.

"So you'd take on a team of three genin by yourself?" Izuna asks, reading over a footnote from the day before. "What about Hashirama?"

The three sit in a circle, discussing what they've sorted out so far.

"Hashirama is too busy with his tasks as Hokage to tutor a team of genin," Tobirama states, and Izuna shakes his head.

"No I know that, I mean what will Hashirama do without you?" Izuna points at Hashirama, who tilts his head cutely. Tobirama frowns.

"I understand how he may come across, but anija is very capable of taking care of things without my constant attention." Tobirama slaps Hashirama on the back. "He even settled our diplomatic relations with the Land of Whirlpools unaccompanied by me."

"Yeah, but I was there. And if it wasn't for me, he would have gotten married!" Izuna pouts, crossing his arms and scowling at Tobirama. "Mito is great and all, but Hashirama deserves to fall in love naturally with someone who is already devoted to his dream here in the village. Someone like y-"

"Izuna!" Hashirama interrupts sternly, hands gripping the fabric of his hakama in his lap. Tobirama chuckles, turning to his brother.

"Someone like Izuna?" Tobirama asks, well aware of the coincidentally timed wording.

"Someone like you, Tobirama!" Izuna corrects. "Everything from your looks, your strength, your devotion, your love for -"

"That's enough!" Hashirama shouts, his chakra flaring up enough to blow Izuna's ponytail into Tobirama's face. Tobirama splutters around the hair, falling back onto his hands. "We're getting off topic." Hashirama slams his hands down on the documents. "We need to further discuss when it may be necessary to make exceptions to the graduation requirements."

Izuna winks and wiggles his shoulders at Hashirama. "So demanding. I like it." The sentiment is only returned with a glower.

The rest of the planning goes by without another incident, but Hashirama remains on edge whenever Izuna speaks and makes sure he stays on task. Tobirama doesn't take issue with this behavior, simply thankful that they are getting so much done. They have everything decided by noon, and Tobirama carefully stacks the sorted documents in his arms and stands to leave.

"I'm going to go over these with the administrative counsel. Thank you both for your hard work." Tobirama bows, and the two other men follow him out onto the porch to bid him a temporary farewell.

Once Tobirama is out of sight, Hashirama has Izuna cornered against the wall by his door. Izuna is too stunned to react when vines wrap around his legs and waist, his wrists pinned in place above his head by Hashirama's tight grip.

"Hey now!" Izuna chuckles nervously, intimidated by Hashirama's unusual demeanor. "We don't even have a safeword." Hashirama doesn't react to the jest, and Izuna doesn't bother struggling - this is clearly not seduction, Hashirama looks furious. And he _probably_ won't seriously injure Madara's younger brother, so Izuna knows he's not in any real danger.

"You like me, right, Izuna?" Hashirama's face softens into something that appeared more wounded than angry. "That's why you're doing this?"

"Doing what? Ow-!" The vines tighten to an unpleasant degree when Izuna attempts to feign ignorance.

"Are you just trying to torture me?" Hashirama asks, and Izuna squints.

"Me? You're literally interrogating me while inflicting physical discomfort and you accuse _me_ of torturing _you?"_ Izuna scoffs.

The vines loosen while Hashirama takes a deep breath to compose himself, but his stare remains harsh. "Listen, Izuna. You mean a lot to me," he says, and Izuna isn't sure if Hashirama is averting his gaze due to the sharingan or something else. "I know I'm gross. I understand why you would see it fit to taunt me with my... _inclinations,"_ Hashirama's voice gets softer as he continues. "But I will never hurt my brother, and I already punish mys-mmphf!" Izuna silences Hashirama with his lips, the vines tightening painfully as Hashirama's control slips and chakra spikes with his adrenaline. Izuna has no trouble taking the pain, ending the brief kiss and locking eyes with the dazed Senju.

Izuna is about to take this opportunity to get a word in when Hashirama snaps out of his stun and presses his lips to Izuna's again - Izuna quickly catching on and allowing them fall into a rhythm. It's passionate and wanting, and Izuna can't help but wonder how one kiss could get Hashirama so riled up. When Hashirama finally pulls away his eyes are half lidded and he's panting, a stark contrast to Izuna who is almost entirely unaffected.

"High libido?" Izuna asks nonchalantly while wriggling his hands. Hashirama closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, presumably willing down his arousal. "You misunderstand me, Hashira." Hashirama looks at him thoughtfully, his lips forming a tight line.

"Go on, then. Why are you doing it?" It's best to tell the full truth.

"I like you. A lot, if you couldn't tell. I feel the same way about Tobirama, and _you_ feel that way about Tobirama," Izuna says, and Hashirama narrows his eyes skeptically. "To be blunt, I want a three-way relationship. You like us both, don't you?" Izuna leans towards Hashirama again as he asks, Hashirama shifting his head to glare at the ground between them.

"Izuna..." Hashirama shakes his head. "I told him I wouldn't say this, but Tobirama likes _you,_ only you." Hashirama meets Izuna's eyes again with a sullen look. "Why do you pretend it means nothing that I'm his brother?" Izuna clenches his jaw at the question, knowing he hasn't put enough thought into that himself.

"Tobirama has an open mind." Izuna smiles nervously. "It might be awkward at first, but-"

"Please... stop talking." Hashirama says, focusing on the rise and fall of Izuna's chest in an attempt to maintain his composure. "Tell me, Izuna," Hashirama presses his thigh into Izuna's groin, eliciting a startled gasp. "Tell me how you would feel if this touch was Madara's." He rubs his thigh into Izuna and bends forwards, pressing his lips against Izuna's neck. Izuna froze, neither his body nor his mind knowing what to do. "Would you be so calm if your aniki was the one to touch you like this?" Hashirama whispers the question into Izuna's ear.

"I..." Izuna pales, jerking away from Hashirama's touch while his breathing becomes uneven. Hashirama spares him by pulling away, the vines dropping to the ground.

"I didn't think so." Hashirama frowns, unimpressed. "Get out of my sight. I won't discuss this again." Izuna scowls at Hashirama, raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't hate him," Izuna states, carefully holding eye contact. "Nothing could change how much I love and respect my aniki. I can tell you that Tobirama feels the same."

"Don't you get it? This village is more important than the immoral feelings I have for my brother. Go to him, he'll be with you. Leave me alone." Hashirama doesn't give Izuna time to reply before he's inside, locking the door behind him.

°°°

The counsel hadn't found any errors in the documents Tobirama discussed with them, much to his relief. Everything that he, Izuna and Hashirama talked about that day would be pushed through and finalized. Despite how well everything had gone, it still took all afternoon and then some - Tobirama is finally getting to lie in bed now, and it's already dark out.

So now he can finally sulk.

Tobirama thought he'd been reading the signs right. The way Izuna's touch lingered, the longing stares... he had himself convinced that he had a chance with the Uchiha. But for Tobirama to lose to his own brother? He was never very competitive and has no desire to fight it, but - ugh. Now he's struggling to will down the idea that Izuna had been using him to get closer with his brother the entire time.

It's not unlikely. In fact, in hindsight, it makes _more_ sense for Izuna to use Tobirama to get closer with Hashirama than it does for him to actually want to be with Tobirama. He's a blind fool to not have seen the possibility sooner - after all, it was Hashirama who spent weeks caring for Izuna while the village was first being settled. It had been Tobirama who inflicted the nearly fatal wound. So why would Izuna choose Tobirama? If Hashirama wasn't his brother, would Izuna ever have even spoken with him after the village was settled?

Tobirama worries his lip, sitting up on his futon only to hang his head in self-pity.

_"What about me? Would you bed me, Tobirama?"_

Tobirama inhales sharply when the memory surfaces, and he lets out a shaky sigh. That was flirting... wasn't it? And he spoke so highly of Tobirama when the topic of marriage came up... maybe Izuna wants both of them?

_"Well it's Hashirama. Would you sleep with Hashirama?"_

Tobirama lulls his head back and glares at the ceiling.

_"I mean like, if he wasn't your brother and all." Izuna clarifies, confirming that he knew what he had been asking. "Would you bed Hashirama if you weren't related?"_

It clicks. There's a possibility - a chance that Izuna is struggling to choose between the two of them. Tobirama lets himself fall back on his futon, comforted by the shred of hope.

But, when it comes down to it, who will Izuna choose?


	3. 3

It's not uncommon for Tobirama to wake up with an erection - that's just how the human body is. It is uncommon for Tobirama to wake up aroused, however. It's even more uncommon for Tobirama to wake up aroused because of a wet dream. And it's _even more_ uncommon - so uncommon that this is actually the first time it has ever happened - for Tobirama to wake up aroused after having a wet dream about _his brother._

His hand is palming his cock before rational thought catches up with him, too turned on by the mental image of his anija rutting into him to reconsider what he's doing. He twists and huffs, reaching down past his balls with his other hand to rub up against his perineum.

"Ani-hahh" Tobirama lets his breathing become labored as he clings on to the images from his dream. In that image he's been restricted face-down with thick vines during a spar - he's a sweaty mess, and Hashirama isn't in any better condition. Both of them are wearing torn clothing, but Tobirama's bottoms had been completely removed to allow Hashirama easy access while he stuffed his little brother with his cock. Repeatedly. Tobirama can almost hear the wet slap of skin against skin, practically smell the musky aroma exuding from both his and his brother's arousal.

Tobirama wants to put a toy in his ass, but he's too close already and too impatient to prepare himself or his things. He sticks with the slick sensation of his hand on his cock and what little kneading pressure he can apply to his prostate without penetration. "Ah, ani... mmn," Tobirama strokes himself quicker as a familiar heat builds in his lower abdomen, each breath coming out as a short, quiet groan. "Ani...ja - ahn...mnh!" Tobirama's feet plant themselves flat on his futon as he thrusts his pelvis up, thick jets of semen painting his face while he arches his back in pleasure. He pants, continuing to tug on himself until it becomes uncomfortable. "Anija..." Tobirama mumbles, his eyes finally squinting open while he begins to come down from his high.

Tobirama blinks up at the ceiling, slowly pulling his hands off himself and letting his pelvis fall back to the bed. He swipes some of his cum from his face and lifts it for himself to look at, his face suddenly burning with what may have been shame. He licks his hand and his mind is immediately occupied with the image of it being Hashirama's hand - the heat in his face spreading down his neck and to the tips of his ears.

This is not good. Even if Hashirama wasn't his brother, chances are he's lost him to Izuna by now. Izuna, who... may have planted these thoughts in his head to begin with. Tobirama mulls over his feelings while he cleans up and gets dressed for the day, but hasn't come to any conclusions by the time he opens his front door. When he does, Izuna is standing there in preparation to knock. _Great._ Just the man Tobirama _doesn't_ want to see.

"Tobirama! What a coincidence, you're just the man I want to see!" Izuna drops his raised hand to rest on his hip.

"Coincidence?" Tobirama dips his head. "This is my house."

"No like - the timing? Whatever," Izuna shrugs dismissively before taking a deep breath and settling his eyes on Tobirama's with a determined stare. "I need your help."

How unusual. Tobirama hadn't even been aware that Izuna knows where he lives.

"What is it?" Tobirama steps outside, quietly shutting his door behind him and Izuna takes a step back to give him space.

Izuna sighs, crossing his arms. "Your brother is ignoring me and I'm worried about him. He's sure to listen to you if you ask him to spar or something." Tobirama frowns.

"Are you sure he's not just tired? It's still early." Izuna is shaking his head before Tobirama even finishes.

"He's definitely upset about something. Help me out? For him?"

And so Tobirama takes the time to teach Izuna how to make a really hearty mushroom soup.

This is typically a fairly quick process - an hour maybe - but Izuna asks a lot of questions and cracks a lot of jokes so it's noon by the time Tobirama is shutting a canister filled with the soup.

"You carry these," Tobirama says, shoving two of the soup canisters into Izuna's hands. Izuna hisses in pain, clutching them close to his chest in an effort not to drop them.

"They're hot." Tobirama picks up the third canister with more delicacy than the thing deserves. "So how is this going to help us, exactly?" Izuna asks, shifting his weight. "We're just gonna bribe him with food, or...?" Tobirama nods.

"This will work. You'll see." Tobirama assures him, helping him get his shoes back on before they head out.

The walk to Hashirama's building is just as brief as usual, and Tobirama is the first to knock. No response. "Anija!" Tobirama calls, knocking again. Nothing.

"Maybe he's not home?" Izuna cranes his head to look in a window.

Tobirama knocks once more. "Anija! I brought soup!" He says, and Izuna squints at him. Is this really his plan?

Just as Izuna begins to doubt the sanity of the younger Senju, Hashirama's door creaks open enough to display his morose face. He sniffs the air, peering at the canister in Tobirama's hands with hesitant interest. "Is that...?"

"Your favorite." Tobirama lifts the lid for Hashirama to see. "Can we come in?"

Turns out Tobirama is perfectly sane, and Hashirama is incredibly weak for his otouto's homemade mushroom soup.

The three are able to hold casual conversation while eating, as if nothing weird has happened between them the past few days.

"So," Tobirama says, staring intently at Hashirama while the older wolfs down the rest of his soup. Izuna and Tobirama have already put theirs away for later. "You're a mess. A cute mess, but still a mess." Tobirama falters when his words incite a blush to spread across his anija's face - a normal reaction from him, one that he usually writes off as being his typical response to flattery. And it is- that's all it is, his dream from last night is making things weird. "I was thinking we should practice some taijutsu together. The three of us," Tobirama looks between his brother and Izuna. "How about it?"

"Definitely." Izuna nods enthusiastically, looking to Hashirama with hope glinting in his eyes.

"I, uh." Hashirama sets his empty bowl down, staring into it. Then he shakes a thought from his head, smiling up at the two. "Sure, I have time."

The three set off to one of the smaller training grounds in the village to spar each other casually, Hashirama relieved to take his mind off things while blocking and countering Izuna's attacks. He's not using his sharingan, which makes him relatively easy to keep up with - in taijutsu, Izuna is more versed than the two Senjus, the others relying more on ninjutsu while Izuna stuck to a more versatile approach. That's not to say any of them were weak in taijutsu, of course. In fact, without the use of his sharingan, Izuna ends up being knocked down first.

"Nice," Izuna praises, sitting up on his hands. "You've really improved since last time." The two form a seal of reconciliation, and then it's Tobirama's turn to spar Hashirama.

Izuna sits against a tree and watches with interest, admittedly disappointed that the fighting isn't heated enough to give him much of a show. That is until Tobirama is knocked off balance and pulls Hashirama down with him, the older brother somehow managing to land with his legs wrapped around Tobirama's waist. He immediately goes to stand up, but Tobirama grips his hips and forces him to stay seated. Izuna leans forwards, straining his neck in an attempt to get a better look at where their pelvises connect.

"Tobirama." Hashirama pauses, his face flushing bright red when Tobirama forces him to stay seated in his lap. "What are you doing?" Tobirama grips him tighter.

Tobirama's mouth goes dry when he feels something poking him below the belt - his earlier suspicions proven correct. He doesn't know if he should be disgusted with both of them or simply relieved, but the smirk comes involuntarily. "I think you've won, anija," Tobirama pulls his brother's hips flush against his own. Hashirama bites his lip, pressing his hands down onto Tobirama's chest in a weak attempt to escape the friction.

"Tobira, please!" Hashirama laughs warily, beginning to wriggle but cutting off the motion when his dick reacts too enthusiastically.

"Sorry." Tobirama's tone isn't apologetic, but he lets Hashirama rise to his feet. Izuna grins at the display, knowing full well that Tobirama is aware of his actions. Hashirama appeared to believe his brother was completely innocent, no doubt somehow finding a way to blame himself for what just happened.

"I have to go," Hashirama claims abruptly, but he's off before either of the other two can protest. Tobirama turns on his heel to follow suit, but Izuna calls out to him.

"Tobirama!" He stands up and walks a few paces towards the Senju, who has turned his attention towards him. "We need to talk." Tobirama, who is starting to piece everything together himself, listens with interest.

"What is it?" He comes in close to Izuna, who roughly grabs his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. Tobirama's eyes flutter shut as soon as he comprehends what's happening - humming in discontent when Izuna pulls away too soon.

"You like me." Izuna states matter-of-factly. Tobirama nods, prompting him to continue. "And you're open to Hashirama, yeah?"

"Please tell me you're about to say what I think you're about to say," Tobirama rests a hand on Izuna's waist.

"I think we should clean up and surprise your brother. I'll fill you in on the details."

It's a handful of hours before the two show up at Hashirama's house, but this time Hashirama greets them immediately.

"Good evening Tobirama, Izuna!" Hashirama smiles, leaning against his doorframe. "Sorry about earlier, I has a meeting. Totally forgot about it!" He says, laughing heartily.

"That's okay, we get it!" Izuna plays along, his hands finding their way into a resting position on his hips. Tobirama folded his arms and looked between the two, appearing to assess the situation.

"Yeah," Tobirama finally agrees. "We understand."

"Did you want... tea?" Hashirama shifts awkwardly, but keeps up his cheery demeanor.

Izuna grins, the mischievous glint in his eye going unnoticed. "That sounds delightful!"

Tobirama follows Hashirama into his kitchen while Izuna stays behind in Hashirama's bedroom. He licks his lips, the crisp images of Hashirama writhing in pleasure forever etched into his mind. This is part of the plan - Hashirama is too infatuated with his brother to notice Izuna slipping off or wandering around, and trusts him too much to be bothered by it even if it doesn't go unnoticed.

Izuna considers searching for Hashirama's lube to see if he brought the same kind but finds the task to be unnecessary, as Hashirama's is already sitting atop his wardrobe out in the open. It happens to be the same kind, which is reassuring - Hashirama won't be allergic or something. It's a petty coincidence since there isn't a wide selection of lubricants in the Land of Fire.

"Hashiramaaaa!" Izuna calls, putting on his best annoying little brother voice. "I need your help!" There wasn't much urgency to his tone, but Hashirama predictably arrives almost instantaneously with Tobirama in tow.

"Izuna! Are you okay? We were still trying to decide what kind of tea to make so it's not ready yet but -"

"Ha. Shi. Ra. Maaaa!" Izuna whines with a pout, pointing at the futon in front of him. Hashirama looks between the Uchiha and the futon a few times before raising a brow in an adorably bewildered fashion.

"My futon?" Hashirama's clueless tone is met with a pseudo annoyed huff from Izuna and one of amusement from his younger brother.

"There's something... weird! With the futon. I can't explain it. Can you sit down?" Izuna plops himself down on the futon with his knees loosely bent in front of him, his legs spread somewhat crudely with his feet planted flat. "Like this. Sit like this, it's really difficult to explain." Izuna shifts onto his knees and slumps his shoulders, watching Hashirama expectantly.

Hashirama eyes Izuna cautiously while he crawls down onto the futon, rolling over onto his butt and posturing his legs in the same manner Izuna had. "Like this?" Hashirama inclines back onto his palms and angles his head so he can look at Izuna behind him.

"That's right, just like that." Izuna scoots closer to Hashirama and gently scoops up his hair - it's soft to the touch, recently washed.

Tobirama takes Izuna's actions as his cue and drops down onto the futon with his knees on either side of Hashirama's thighs. "Tobira - aha? This? What are you doing? Huh?" Hashirama attempts to feign laughter through his growing embarrassment, but it sounds strained and his ignited face is a dead giveaway.

Izuna sweeps Hashirama's hair over his shoulder and delicately coils his arms around his waist, lips latching onto the newly exposed skin on his neck. This rouses a yelp from Hashirama, who instinctively grabs Tobirama's waist to keep his bearings while he jerks his head away from Izuna's mouth. "Izun-ah!" Izuna licks the corner of Hashirama's jaw. "This is not... mn... appropriate," Hashirama says, entranced by Tobirama who is currently ridding himself of his shirt.

With the garment discarded, Tobirama smiles down at his brother and relishes in the dumbfounded, flushed daze before catching his lips with his own. Hashirama initially squeaks at the contact, but as soon as the action registers he tightly shuts his eyes and digs his fingers into Tobirama's hips as if he's afraid his brother will vanish any second. Tobirama reacts by grinding down on Hashirama's arousal, both of their moans muffled by the kiss. Izuna sighs against Hashirama's ear, nipping at the tip. "Wow." he gawks at the sight of Tobirama so impassioned. "Your brother's hot." Izuna's sharingan flares on, recording each intricate movement that the Senju brothers make.

Tobirama breaks the kiss, slumping back to get a better view. His heated gaze shifts from Hashirama to Izuna. "My brother, or his?" Izuna smiles, planting another kiss on Hashirama's jaw.

"Well, now isn't time to pick favorites." Izuna hugs Hashirama tightly and pulls his head back to get a better look at his face. "Right?" Hashirama's breathing is labored and his eyes appear to be following the curves of Tobirama's lean torso, but he nods. "Are you okay?" His nodding grows more enthusiastic, eyes welling up with tears.

"Anija! Really, are you sure this is okay?" Tobirama leans forwards and braces himself by grabbing Hashirama's shoulders, who reacts by coercing Tobirama's hips down to grind into his own arousal and locking their lips together again.

"I can't believe this," Hashirama mumbles as he pulls away, tears beginning to fall freely. "This is real? This isn't a genjutsu? A dream?" His voice is quiet, disbelieving yet hopeful.

Tobirama pouts. "You think I wouldn't detect a genjutsu?"

"It's real," Izuna says, his smile growing with the warmth in his chest when Hashirama turns to look at him with his astonished gaze. _"We_ are real. This is happening, and it will continue to happen. Indefinitely. If that's okay with you." Izuna pecks Hashirama on the cheek before catching a falling tear with his tongue and licking a stripe up Hashirama's face.

Hashirama laughs authentically this time, and Tobirama suppresses his own laughter while staring at Izuna incredulously. "Izuna... what are you, a dog?"

"I like to think of myself more as a cat." Izuna runs his hands under Hashirama's shirt and tweaks his nipples, eliciting a surprised gasp. "Anyways, I brought lube. Do you like to receive, Ha-shi-ra-ma~?" Hashirama leans into Izuna, sliding his hands up Tobirama's lower back and pulling him in closer.

"Anything," Hashirama says. "I'm not picky. Especially not _now."_

Tobirama kisses the tip of Hashirama's nose. "You're allowed to be picky, anija. This is for you." Tobirama caresses Hashirama's cheek and Izuna takes that as an opportunity to kiss Tobirama's knuckles.

Hashirama's breath catches. "No it's good - I want you to... I want... that." His face reddens as he struggles to place words to the obscene thought, and Izuna's smile turns somewhat sinister.

"Go on... tell us what you want," Izuna says, practically purring the request. "In detail." Hashirama takes a deep, shaky breath, and starts crying again.

"Izuna! Stop that, he doesn't like it," Tobirama says in a frantic tone, but Hashirama chuckles boyishly. "Anija? Please, you're worrying me."

"Sorry." Hashirama sniffles, composing himself. "I just keep thinking I'm about to wake up... but uh," Hashirama hesitates. "Can you suggest... something?"

Tobirama appears thrown off by the request for a moment before he understands and meets Izuna's gaze. "See? He didn't like it." Izuna rolls his eyes. "I want you to stretch him open for me," Tobirama says to Izuna before looking back to his brother. "Is that alright, anija ?"

Hashirama nods while Tobirama wipes his face of any remaining tears. "Yes, I want your... I want to..."

Izuna continues for him. "You want to feel your precious little brother's cock inside of you~?" Hashirama's hips buck into Tobirama involuntarily at Izuna's phrasing, embarrassment written onto his features when he realizes how aroused those words make him. "That's good, Hashirama. Your brother is eager to fill you up. Isn't that right, Tobirama?" When Izuna looks to Tobirama for a response he's pleasantly surprised to be met with a face even redder than Hashirama's, almost seeming pained by arousal.

"Izuna..." Tobirama grips Hashirama's shoulders to reign himself in. "I never considered that your lack of a filter could be so..." He shudders. "But yes, I am eager to uh... yes." Izuna chuckles.

"Lean back, Tobirama. And take those off." Izuna gestures at Tobirama's pants. Tobirama is hesitant to slide off his brother's lap, but does as he's instructed. "Hashirama, I need you on all fours." Izuna tugs gently on Hashirama's hair. "Attend to your brother while I get you ready for him," he says lowly into Hashirama's ear.

Hashirama gulps at the sight of Tobirama freeing his erection, licking his lips and obediently crawling towards him once Izuna lets go. "Tobirama," Hashirama says, nuzzling his face against Tobirama's thigh. "I love you. So much." Izuna's heart flutters at the tender words despite them not being meant for him. He's not jealous - not at all - he's purely captivated by his lover's affections. Could a man be more lucky?

"I know," Tobirama says, and Izuna's hand stalls on Hashirama's waistband.

"You _know?"_ Izuna leans over Hashirama to give Tobirama a pointed look. "Is that how you return sentiment to a lover?"

Tobirama doesn't immediately react to Izuna's words, instead opting to rub Hashirama under the chin. "You're right, I apologize." Tobirama moves his hand to cup Hashirama's face, tracing the tan cheekbone with his thumb. "You're perfect, anija. I love you. I don't care what anybody thinks about this, I love you so much."

"My shame had nothing to do with what others would think..." Hashirama says, scrunching his face. "Well, it may ruin me, so don't flaunt it. But my _shame_ was only ever caused by thinking you would be disgusted by it." Hashirama kisses the head of his brother's cock, encouraging a soft gasp. "But you're not disgusted at all, huh...?" Tobirama bites his lip to suppress a moan when Hashirama licks up the length of his hardness, hands kneading the insides of his thighs.

Content with the brothers' exchange, Izuna shifts his attention to Hashirama's ass. He pulls Hashirama's pants down hastily and leaves them bunched at the knees, leaning back to get a better view while he fishes the bottle of lube out from the hidden pocket within his robe. "You're so hot like this," Izuna says, groping Hashirama's ass while bending over him so that he could catch a glimpse of his lips around the head of Tobirama's swollen cock. "Sucking on Tobirama like that, I bet that feels so good. Do you like making your little brother feel good?" Izuna pushes his clothed hips flush against Hashirama's ass as he speaks, drinking in the sound of Hashirama's muffled moan.

"Ani... hahh..." Tobirama threads his fingers into Hashirama's hair as he pants. Gulping, he attempts to compose himself enough for speech. "I really, hahh, I love...Mm. You're doing great..."

Izuna palms himself through his pants, hiding his frown when he realizes he's only half-hard. He's always been difficult to please, but this is easily the hottest thing he's been involved in, so it's embarrassing to not be fully erect. Regardless, he drops to his knees, rubbing his hands together to warm his palms before opening the bottle of lube he'd taken out. He takes a generous amount of the thick liquid into one hand and parts Hashirama's ass with the other, humming in satisfaction as he uses it to work a finger into the tight ring of muscle.

Hashirama takes well to Izuna's fingers, pressing up against him unconsciously while he sucks his brother off. "Hashirama," Izuna says, flexing his fingers downwards in search of Hashirama's sweet spot. The sound Hashirama's mouth makes while pulling off of his brother should be strictly outlawed in the Fire Country for being Too Lewd.

"Ye-s?" Hashirama sounds wrecked, straining to look at Izuna where he sits on his knees finger-fucking him.

Izuna uses his free hand to grab his bottle of lube, tossing it onto the futon within Hashirama's reach. "Tobirama, are you up for having me inside of you?" Izuna asks, searching Tobirama's face for any sort of discomfort but is met with nothing but pure lust and intrigue.

"I _want_ you to fuck me," Tobirama says, his face igniting at his own bluntness. "I mean, that's ok."

Izuna's cock twitches in interest. "Good. That's really good. Hashirama, don't touch his dick until it's inside of you."

"Can you...?" Hashirama looks up at his brother, bottle of lube in hand. Tobirama takes the hint, leaning onto his back and pulling his legs up by the backs of his thighs to grant his brother access. "Thank you," Hashirama says, "You'll let me fuck you later, right?" He presses a slicked thumb into Tobirama's hole, swallowing to keep himself from drooling when Tobirama's cock jerked in reaction.

"I'll let you do whatever you want later," Tobirama says, straining to get a clear view of Hashirama from his position.

"You're so - ah! Hahh, nm. Izuna, I was - hahh..." Hashirama tries to focus on working Tobirama open, but Izuna is making it difficult by massaging circles into his prostate.

"Anija," Tobirama says, snapping Hashirama's attention back to him. "I need more." Hashirama whimpers at the request, adding more lube to his fingers doing as Tobirama's wishes.

Izuna turns to watching Hashirama work his brother open while absent-mindedly scissoring into him, taking a deep breath before pulling his fingers out and giving Hashirama's ass a wet slap. Hashirama yelps, turning to Izuna wide-eyed with his hand stilled in Tobirama. "I think he's ready," Izuna says. "Sit up."

Hashirama curls his fingers into Tobirama one last time before pulling out, Tobirama unconsciously chasing his hand with hid hips as it retreats. "Like this?" Hashirama asks, sitting on his knees and looking at Izuna over his shoulder. Izuna can't help notice how ridiculously hard Hashirama's cock is - flush to his exposed stomach now that his shirt has rode up and is sticking to his skin with sweat. Hashirama's leaking precum and Izuna presses his hand up against his own to feel for any wetness. No, of course there's not. The friction feels good though.

"Like this," Izuna says, grabbing Hashirama by the shoulders and pulling him over roughly enough to make him fall onto his back. "You're the one getting filled. Aren't you excited?" Izuna rubs his palm against Hashirama's cheek and he leans into the touch, smiling up at Izuna.

"I love you," Hashirama says, holding Izuna's hand in place with his own. Izuna feels his face heating up from the tender notion and ducks into the collar of his robe, muttering something along the lines of "I know," much to Tobirama's amusement.

Tobirama who was now pushing Hashirama's legs up, his face softer than Izuna has ever seen it. "Anija... you're ready for this, right? It's not too late to change your mind." Izuna pulls his hand from Hashirama's grip and bends over to be closer to his level, lowering his voice.

"Are you ready to commit to being a full-time brotherfucker, Hashirama?" Izuna asks, and Hashirama's breath stutters for a moment before he bursts out laughing.

"Izuna, the mood!" Tobirama hisses, and Hashirama laughs harder. Izuna snickers, slapping Tobirama's backside.

"Go on then, brotherfucker," Izuna says. Hashirama is wheezing.

The 'mood' is regained once Izuna pushes Tobirama towards Hashirama again, bending Tobirama over and grinding against him while trying to get a good look at Hashirama's vulnerable position. "Alright, you're ready to fill your anija?" Izuna snakes his arms around Tobirama's waist. "He's been wanting you for so long, you know. I bet he's dreamed of this countless times... you're gonna make him feel so good." Izuna rocks against Tobirama while speaking melodically into his ear, still documenting the pretty sights with his sharingan.

Tobirama's breath is already ragged when he lines his cock up with Hashirama's ass, taking his time easing into him. Hashirama reaches up to grab at Tobirama's sides, prompting Tobirama to grip his brother's thighs in order to stabilize himself while sinking into him. "Anija," Tobirama says, dipping down to place a gentle kiss on Hashirama's cheek. "Tell me if I need to stop." Hashirama swivels his hips up, encouraging Tobirama to go in deeper.

"I won't break... please, Tobirama, just fuck me." Tobirama's hips dive involuntarily when he's given permission, bottoming out in his brother with a wet smack. Hashirama is left slack-jawed, his eyes glazing over while he takes in the fullness of his brother's length inside him.

Izuna pulls back from Tobirama enough to wriggle his pants down to his knees, allowing his cock to breathe in the space where his robes open up at the waist. He knows that he might soil them if left on, but doesn't want to go through the trouble of removing his belt. He finds the bottle of lube lying forgotten on the futon besides them and hastily smears it into his hands, biting his lip while he looks down at himself at half-mast. _Ridiculous,_ he's never been more turned on, but he's been harder. Why must his body save the good erections for spars with Madara and family dinner with grandma? No, wait - don't think about grandma!

"M.. move, Tobira," Hashirama says, snapping Izuna out of his thoughts. He focuses his attention back onto the Senjus while absent-mindedly pumping his cock with slicked fingers. "I want to feel you... hahh..." Tobirama moves experimentally in slow, even thrusts.

Izuna feels his length hardening enough to be ready and bends over Tobirama, his loose robes blanketing the three of them at the waist. "Tobirama~" he croons, nestling his cock between Tobirama's cheeks and rutting up against the wet hole that Hashirama prepared for him. "How does it feel? Being inside of your beloved anija..." Tobirama releases a soft moan, his hips stuttering in a quick motion that makes Hashirama gasp.

"It feels good," Tobirama says, barely above a whisper. "Mm, no, it feels perfect." This time his tone is almost even, managing to ground himself with his fondness for his brother.

Izuna carefully presses into Tobirama, one hand guiding his cock while the other braces himself on Tobirama's back. "Tobira." Izuna smiles against Tobirama's shoulder blades. "How do you feel about having an Uchiha inside you?" Tobirama quivers, his hips stilling as his shoulders fall forwards. Hashirama grins dumbly while Izuna raises an eyebrow at the back of Tobirama's head.

"He's laughing," Hashirama informs Izuna, making him aware of the subtle rise and fall of Tobirama's shoulders and puffs of air that can be heard by a trained ear.

"I feel good about it," Tobirama finally says, attempting to look at Izuna over his shoulder. "Don't you dare hold back." The words are reminiscent of something Tobirama may say during a spar, which makes Izuna feel warm in a way that he can't quite describe. Nostalgia, maybe. Love?

So he doesn't hold back, sinking in halfway with one fluid thrust of his hips while he moves his hands to travel towards Tobirama's front in a heated embrace. It's not until Izuna is bottomed out and thrusting that Tobirama dares move into his brother again. "How long can you last like this, Tobirama?" Izuna asks, hands traveling across Tobirama's toned chest and grazing his nipples.

"Not... not long, to be h-ahh... to be honest," Tobirama says, his hand traveling down to grab Hashirama's neglected cock. Hashirama moans while arching his back, bulling Tobirama down for a short, passionate kiss.

Hashirama pulls away and lulls his head back onto the futon. "I can't, I'm gonna-ah, hahh, Tobira, I'm..."

"That's right," Izuna says, changing his pace out for one that is shallow and quick while aiming for Tobirama's prostate. "Cum like the sweet brother you are, let Tobira see how good he makes you feel." Izuna deliberately rubs his hands against Tobirama's nipples again, leaning forwards so that he was breathing against his ear. "And you show your anija what he does to you." Izuna finally finds Tobirama's prostate and plunges into it skillfully with rough, shallow jolts of his hips. "I want to see what you look like when you cum."

"Izu... mmnh, that's... too much," Tobirama says, practically folding Hashirama in half as he thrust deeper. "Anija, I'm..."

"Please," Hashirama begs, gyrating his hips up against Tobirama in a vain attempt to somehow get closer than they already are. "Don't stop." Izuna presses open-mouthed kisses on Tobirama as his hips still, shuddering with his cock buried deep inside of his brother while Izuna continues to hammer into the sweet spot inside of him. Tobirama's hand speeds up on Hashirama's length while he releases inside of him, and Izuna's eyes travel up Hashirama's abdomen as spurts of his semen soil the shirt that he still wore over the top half of his torso. "Tobi-ra-hahh... mnnh, I... ah."

"Just as beautiful as the first time," Izuna says, slowing to a stop inside of Tobirama. "Do you like that, Tobirama? Cumming inside of your anija?" He asks, caressing Tobirama's chin before he pulls back, allowing his cock to slip out of Tobirama despite it's apparent hardness.

Tobirama lets go of Hashirama's thighs, allowing his legs to drop down unceremoniously on either side of Tobirama's knees. Hashirama looks past Tobirama to watch as Izuna sits himself down off to the side, eyeing how his hand wraps motionless around his dick. "Pull out," Hashirama says, startling Tobirama with the unexpected demand.

Tobirama complies, wincing while his oversensitive skin drags across Hashirama's. Izuna tilts forwards to catch a clearer glimpse of Hashirama's tight hole, his sharingan spinning in his eyes as he peers curiously. "Is it not supposed to... leak out?" Izuna asks, and Hashirama shuts his legs tightly.

"I... don't think so?" Hashirama chuckles, crawling towards where Izuna sits. Izuna shifts his shoulders forwards, letting one of his sleeves cover his crotch as he moves to stuff his softening cock back into his pants. "Izuna," Hashirama says, grabbing Izuna's wrist to halt his action. Izuna knows Hashirama can feel his rapid pulse through his wrist, but tries to ignore it. "Let me take care of you." Izuna's face burns and he tries to sink into the collar of his robes again, but Tobirama has managed to get behind him while he was distracted and takes the opportunity to pull his collar out of the way, mouth locking onto his neck.

"Tobiraa-hh...mn." Izuna surrenders to the wet kisses Tobirama traces along the skin he can reach, pulling Izuna onto his lap in the process. Hashirama reaches for Izuna's cock and is blocked by Izuna's hand. "It's okay, you don't have to." Hashirama gives him a stern glare.

"None of this would be happening if it wasn't for your initiative, Izuna. You're not _allowed_ to be left unattended." Izuna yelps as Hashirama takes hold of his now half-hard cock, the bold words fueling his arousal. "Finishing is difficult for you, isn't it?" Hashirama asks, rotating his hand while tugging on Izuna's length. Izuna bites his lip and nods.

Tobirama hums against Izuna's ear. "Remember the first time we sparred after you recovered from my... experimental hiraishin?" Izuna nods, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment. "I didn't want to bring it up before. I assumed it was the usual kind of, uh, spontaneous erection."

"It was! Ha-ahh-!" Izuna moans as Tobirama bites down harshly on the base of his neck, and Hashirama's eyes widen in surprise when Izuna's cock spasms in his hand.

"Hey, do that again!" Hashirama says, Tobirama's smirk pressing against Izuna's sensitive skin.

"I knew it." Tobirama licks the bite mark he left behind and nestles his nose under Izuna's chin to give his neck a tender kiss. "You like that." Izuna rocks his hips into Hashirama's touch while Tobirama bites down harder, and Izuna manages to draw blood from his own lip while stifling a moan.

"I'm... I might... hahh..." Izuna's eyes flutter shut in pleasure as he leans into the touches, an all too rare heat knotting in the base of his abdomen.

"Look at me," Hashirama says, grabbing Izuna's chin. Izuna's eyes snap open at the demand and he meets Hashirama's determined gaze, but Hashirama forces him to tilt his head down. "I want you to cum on me, and I want you to see it." Izuna's heart thrums in his chest - he's close and Tobirama's rough sucking on his neck is bringing him there faster. "I want you to remember this." Hashirama kisses Izuna's forehead while scooting closer, nearly touching Izuna's cock to his tanned midriff. It isn't long before the ramping intensity reaches it's peak - Izuna straining not to instinctively close his eyes while the pleasure rips through him. The white streaks painting Hashirama's navel are so mesmerizing that Izuna almost doesn't notice when his sharingan slips into it's eternal mangekyō state amidst the pleasure.

Hashirama swipes the tip of Izuna's cock with his thumb before pulling away, and Izuna follows Hashirama's hand with his eyes as he brings it up to his face, tongue darting out to lick his thumb.

"That's hot," Izuna says, his bluntness peaking in post-orgasmic daze. Hashirama smiles, pressing his forehead into Izuna's while Tobirama carefully hikes Izuna's pants back up, and if it wasn't for the sweat it wouldn't even be discernable that Izuna had been involved in the sex. Izuna scrunches his face while taking a deep breath to recompose himself after everything that occured, his eyes returning to their neutral appearance once reopened.

Tears prick at Hashirama's eyes again and Izuna grabs his cheeks, smiling into a kiss. "Your eyes are leaking."

"I'm happy."

Tobirama rests his chin on Izuna's shoulder. "I'm happy too... but we need to clean up now. Especially you." Tobirama peels Izuna's hand off Hashirama's face to get a better look at his brother. "How are you sitting comfortably right now?" Hashirama laughs, shaking his head.

"I'm not. It's very uncomfortable, and I have to pee." Hashirama turns to look at the comforter they're sitting on. "I guess I need to do laundry, too."

"I think we have a lot to talk about in the meantime," Izuna says, thrumming his fingers against Hashirama's collarbone.

"Yeah, I'd like for you to explain why the sharingan reacts to arousal," Tobirama mumbles, shifting Izuna off his lap. "If you even know, that is."

"I was thinking more like figuring out which one of you will be my first top!" Izuna smiles impishly. "I've never had anything up there before." Tobirama frowns at his question being dismissed while Hashirama raises his hand.

"I would like to volunteer!" Izuna laughs at Hashirama's enthusiasm.

"I'm spent, and I'll be busy tomorrow. The day after, though? Same place same time?" Hashirama nods eagerly.

Tobirama stands up, grabbing both of his lovers by the collar and forcing them onto their feet. "Washroom. Now. Then we'll talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've created something this explicit, I hope that doesn't come across too much in the writing. I still haven't figured out how to do it without getting hard so that kinda sucks. Also use protection pls. Don't take advice from my incestuous and erotic founder era Naruto fanfiction.  
> I have planned a sequel that adds/focuses on Madara, but I haven't started writing it yet and I'll probably only feel motivated to finish it if this story receives positive feedback. So tell me if you enjoy this!!


End file.
